Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me...
Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me... is a song that first appears in Aikatsu! Global Dream 2018 Collection Part 5. It was based off an instrumental from the film Three Nuts for Cinderella and originally sung by Ella Endich in 2009, but it is sung by Tsubasa and Mona from STAR DREAMERS, with a version by Tsubasa from STAR DREAMERS. Lyrics Short Size German lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala 2x Wenn es dich doch gibt, ein Herz nur für mich schlägt. Wer sagt mir heut' was morgen noch zählt, wird die Welt bald neu geboren! Der Weg ist mir Blumen und Sternen gesät, ich spür' mein Herz wird kommen. SIehst du was ich seh', auch Wunder können geschehn'. Dann wünsch' ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führen, Dornen die weichen und Rosen die blühn'. Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, für immer küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich. Ein Prinz der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt. Ein Kuss der den Mach und den Zauber besiegt! Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich. English lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala 2x If you exist, a heart beats just for me. Who will tell me today what counts tomorrow? the world will be reborn soon! The path is sown to me flowers and stars, I feel my heart will come. Do you see what I see, Miracles can happen too. Then I wish rivers that still carry water, Thorns are soft and roses are blooming. Kiss Me, hold me, love me, forever kiss me - hold me - love me. A prince who gives his life, his heart for me. A kiss that overcomes the night and the magic! Kiss Me, hold me, love me, Kiss Me, hold me, love me. Japanese lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala 2x もし存在すれば、 心は私のためだけに打ち勝つ。 誰が明日に何を言いますか？ すぐに世界は生まれ変わります！ 道は私に花と星が蒔かれ、 私は心が来ると感じる。 あなたは私が見ているものを見ますか？ 奇跡も起こる可能性があります。 それから私はまだ水を運んでいる川、 棘は柔らかく、バラは咲きます。 私にキス - 私を開催 - 「私を愛し、 永遠に私にキス - 私を保持する - 私を愛して。 彼の人生を与える王子、私のための彼の心。 マッハとマジックを克服するキス！ 私にキス - 私を開催 - 「私を愛し、 私にキス - 私を開催 - 「私を愛して。 Romanji Full Version German lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala 2x Wenn es dich doch gibt, ein Herz nur für mich schlägt. Wer sagt mir heut' was morgen noch zählt, wird die Welt bald neu geboren! Der Weg ist mir Blumen und Sternen gesät, ich spür' mein Herz wird kommen. SIehst du was ich seh', auch Wunder können geschehn'. Dann wünsch' ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führen, Dornen die weichen und Rosen die blühn'. Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, für immer küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich. Ein Prinz der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt. Ein Kuss der den Mach und den Zauber besiegt! Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala Wenn es dich doch gibt, ein Herz nur für mich schlägt. Dann wünsch' ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führen, Dornen die weichen und Rosen die blühn'. Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, für immer küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich. Ein Prinz der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt. Ein Kuss der den Mach und den Zauber besiegt! Küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich, für immer küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich. Dann wünsch' ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führen, Dornen die weichen und Rosen die blühn'. Küss mich - halt mich - lieb' mich, Küss mich - halt mich - lieb mich. English Japanese Romanji Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream songs